


Twisted Reality

by InkyIsAwkward



Series: Cops and Criminals AU Stories [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Daddy Issues, Emotional Abuse, F/M, Gore, Manipulation, Mental Abuse, Mentioned Drug Abuse, Mentions of Slavery, Mentions of sex slavery, Mommy Issues, Murder, Nightmare is a bad person here let's get that straight, Parental Issues, Semi detailed murder, mentioned sex, not a pretty story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26258449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyIsAwkward/pseuds/InkyIsAwkward
Summary: Lottie's path of darkness has caught the attention of the local police. The best officer they had was put on the case.This was written on July 15th, 2020.It's much worse then the first, so read at your own risk and please be mindful of the tags.
Relationships: Nightmare sans/original character, Sans/Original Character
Series: Cops and Criminals AU Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907719
Kudos: 1





	Twisted Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Please read all the tags and be careful.
> 
> No these stories aren't meant to be cute or normalizing this kind of behavior, I'm sorry if it comes off that way, I'm, not exactly the best at writing yet.
> 
> Criticism is gladly appreciated, please be nice though.
> 
> And no this isn't meant to glorify the police either, I actually really hate the police and that will be shown the more I explore this world, just you wait.

Dream had been on the missing persons case for nearly a year now. Originally the police were going to stop looking after a month, but Mr. Winchester himself had showed up, with a brief case full of money and a single plea that they keep searching for his little girl. That's when Dream had been put on the case, being one of the best when it came to these long searches with dead ends.  
Dream investigated for a long time, having a hunch he knew who had taken her, considering the fact that there was no ransom, no signs of rape or murder, just a couple droplets of a black substance. To any normal person or police officer it would be nothing, but Dream recognized it immediately. He knew who had taken her.  
Dream had a personal case against a criminal that was so elusive that no one knew what he looked like, except Dream, and the victims of this mad man. He was a different kind of evil, twisting people, breaking them psychologically, then releasing them and watching them wreck havoc until they were caught or killed. Dream had multiple run ins with him, but never successfully caught him. Then again he never planned to take him to prison, no no no. After all, how could he turn in his own brother?  
No, he had better plans then that. He had two options, admit him to a mental hospital in hopes of him getting better, or taking care of him himself, keeping him locked up until he was sure he was better. He hoped to do the same for his newest victim, Mrs. Charlotte Wincester. But as each month passed by he wasn't sure he would be able to get to her in time, worried she might already be dead by then.  
◇ ◇ ◇  
Lottie was broken. She had been since before Nightmare had caught her. Her husband beat her almost daily, her sister was a drug addict and blamed all her wrong doings on her sister, her mother believed it and thought of Lottie as nothing more then a delinquent, and worst of all, her father was never around to see the truth. All of these things, Nightmare managed to get her to confess about, slowly, almost painfully prying her brain open, until she started to break even more.  
He filled her head with dark, twisted fantasies, and at first she fought against it, but over time it began to warp her, her morals started to melt away, and all she felt was bitter and angry, wanting nothing more then to tear apart her family in horrific ways. Through it all, her fear and disdain for Nightmare turned into a clouded obsession, seeing him as a savior, a deity of truth and safety. He protected her, helped her see the truth, helped her come up with ways to get away with murder.  
Soon Nightmare even let her out of the basement, training her, teaching her how to be light on her feet and agile like a cat, to move with deadly precision. And Lottie listened, following every instruction and becoming a killer machine, getting all the praise and attention she could ever hope to have from Nightmare.  
Some of Nightmare's allies noticed his favoritism of Lottie, seeing how he treated her differently from the other victims. Others pointed out that Lottie was a special case, and that each victim had a different way they saw Nightmare that kept them compliant. Not to mention that Lottie seemed to be a different kind of slave, if the noises they heard at night were anything to go off of. Surely it had to be pure manipulation.  
Once Lottie's training was done, however, everyone noticed the way Nightmare treated Lottie. She was given orders to only kill those he instructed, and to try to keep a low profile, something he'd never wanted from anyone else. He'd never cared about his victims getting caught or who they killed, he was only there to watch the chaos after all. Clearly something was up, and everyone knew.  
◇◇◇  
Lottie was a fantastic servant. She did her best to please Nightmare, killing whoever he wanted dead. And to be ever so generous, her first mission with him by her side was to help him take out her husband, something she was happy to do with her savior. They made him suffer in amazing ways and left his dust behind for the police to find in the morning. Afterwards she carried out her missions swiftly and diligently.  
Dream managed to find a pattern in the recent murders, seeing how Ms. Winchester's husband was found dead in their home, not to mention reports of her family seeing a dark figure outside their window at night. It was easy for Dream to see what was going on and stake out at the manor. And he was glad he did, considering what happened.  
Lottie and Nightmare had snuck on to the property, leaving a trail of death in their wake. Lottie had killed off her own sister when Dream got there, watching in horror as she brutally stabbed her, laughing in a broken, deranged way as she killed her. Nightmare frowned as he saw and felt Dream, standing behind Lottie with a glare in his direction, getting Lottie's attention. "Oh? And who might you be? You aren't a body guard." She inquired, tilting her head as she dropped her sister's lifeless corpse.  
Dream frowned. "My name is Dream, and I'm here to stop you both and get you the help you clearly need,"  
Lottie blinked in surprise, before she started to giggle. The giggle turned into a laugh, as Nightmare chuckled along. "Help? I already got all the help I need~!" She chirped in a loving tone, looking at Nightmare.  
Now it was Dream's turn to be surprised. He's dealt with a lot of Nightmare's victims, and none ever talked about him fondly. No, he'd seen and felt their horror when he was even so much as mentioned. Not to mention he's also never seen Nightmare with a victim, helping them commit murder. Then again, there was a chance Lottie was only acting fond of him so he wouldn't hurt her as bad.  
"Brother, what did you do?" He asked, frowning.  
Nightmare chuckled, his tentacles twisting and curling right by Lottie, who continued to stare fondly at him. "Me? Why nothing, Dream. As Lottie has kindly told you, I simply helped free her from her restraints, like those pesky morals of hers." He cooed in response, stepping closer to Lottie as she looked at Dream, the skeleton in question watching in discomfort as Nightmare pulled Lottie closer to him, his tentacles wrapping around her a bit as he watched Dream with an amused smirk.  
"Do we need to get rid of him?" Lottie asked Nightmare, who scoffed in response.  
"No, not today. He's no threat to us~." He responded, pulling her back with him. "It's time to go for now, though. We can get your parents another day." He responded to her, and suddenly they disappeared into the shadows before Dream could do anything, making him growl in frustration and punching the wall, before calling the rest of his team to come investigate the murder scene.


End file.
